Journey
by Spiral Helix
Summary: One of the most incredible journeys you'll ever take. Through life, friendship, and true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: For those who are big fans of Ryan Atwood. You might be disappointed because you won't find him here. In every O.C. story that I ever sone I have included Ryan. But with this story I wanted to try another direction. A version without him.**

**This story is about one boy and one girl.**

** Journey**

****

**Seth is riding his skate board in the street. It is dark. The street lamps light his way. Marissa is walking towards the corner. She is wearing a white tank top and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans.**

**She checks her purse making sure everythings there. She looks up and sees Seth riding towards her. She forgets about her purse, crosses her arms and waits for him. He approaches her. He stops putting the skate board under his left arm.**

**Seth - Marissa, What a surprise standing on the corner.**

**Marissa - Seth, date ****less again?**

**Seth looks at her.**

**Seth - Yeah, you wouldn't go out with me.**

**They smile at each other. **

**Seth moves closer to her.**

**Seth - Let's see... What could Marissa be doing out here at night... Oh could it be waiting for her hunky boy friend Luke.**

**Marissa - He's not that bad.**

**Seth - He's a jerk. Not to mention he's on the water polo team and shaves his chest hairs. That's gotta be really attractive.**

**Marissa starts to laugh.**

**Seth - Oh my god. Marissa is that a smile? Are you actually laughing at your own boyfriend.**

**Marissa shoves him.**

**Marissa - Shut up. Don't you have some where to be?**

**Seth - Okay, I'm going but you'll miss me.**

**Marissa - No I won't. See Ya!**

**Seth starts to walk away .Up the ramp towards his house. When he remembers something. He walks back down towards Marissa and puts his arm around her.**

**Seth - Oh by the way. Try not to get drunk again. I mean I'd hate to carry you to your house again.**

**Marissa - So that was you. You know if I was crazy I would think you actually cared about me.**

**Seth doesn't say anything. Instead he let's her go and walks away. He walks back up the ramp towards his house. Marissa watches him. Seth waves to her with the back of his hand.**

**Seth - Your dillusional.**

**Marissa- I'll see you later.**

**Seth - Much**

**At that moment Lukes car pulls over to her. Marissa's eyes are still fixated on Seth to notice anything. Luke starts beeping his horn and Marissa snaps out of her trance. Luke rolls down the passenger side window and yells at her.**

**Luke - Hey babe. What's going on!? You coming or not?**

**Marissa - Yeah.**

**She enters Lukes car and is smiling. She puts her seat belt on, and looks out of the window towards Seth house again as they drive away.**

**Luke - What's going on?**

**Marissa - Nothing.**

**Later that Night...**

**Luke drives Marissa home.**

**Luke - I'll see you tomorrow babe. Love you.**

**They kiss good night.**

**Marissa exits her car and starts walking towards her house. What Marissa doesn't know is that Seth is already on the other side of the fence with his arms folded. Waiting for her.**

**It seems like this is a nightly routine for Seth. (lol)**

**He peaks through the fence at her. Marissa has a wine bottle in her hand. She twist the cap and goes to drink.**

**When...**

**She thinks about what Seth said to her earlier.**

**She looks over to the Cohens House and to Seths window. She then turns the bottle over and pours the entire bottle on the pavement. She then tosses it in a nearby garbage bin. She once again looks over to his window and exits into her house.**

**Seth watches her and walks away.**

**Next Day: School - 9th grade**

**Seth is turning the corner when Luke collides into him purposely knocking all his books on the floor.**

**Luke - Watch, where your going dork!**

**Seth starts picking up his books. When Luke grabs him and slams him against a few lockers.**

**Luke - I said outta my way... Bitch!**

**Marissa is near her locker and watches everything.**

**Marissa - Luke, leave him alone! Get off him!**

**Luke looks over at her and then to Seth.**** Luke shoves him and walks away. ****Seth walks over to her. Shes concerned.**

**Marissa - Seth, are you okay? I'm sorry about that. I guess he's just...**

**Seth - A prick.**

**Marissa - Seth**

**Seth - Hey, what happened to you yesterday? I didn't have to carry you.**

**Marissa - I quit.**

**Seth - Quit? Just like that?**

**Marissa - A friend convinced me.**

**Marissa sees the look on Seths face. **

**She decides to play it off.**

**Marissa - Not you.**

**Summer arrives...**

**Summer - Coop, what happened to you? You just left me their yesterday. I didn't even have a ride home.**

**Marissa - Yeah, I wasn't feeling well.**

**Seth clears his throat. **

**Summer notices him.**

**Summer - Who this?**

**Marissa - Summer this is my friend ...**

**Seth is flushed.**

**Seth - Hi Summer. I'm Seth , Seth Co...**

**Summer - Great! My book.**

**She grabs her book from Marissas locker.**

**Seth hides behind Marissas locker.**

**Summer - Later.**

**Marissa - Later. **

**Marissa slams her locker.**

**She looks at Seth.**

**Marissa - You didn't tell me you have a crush on Summer.**

**Seth - Who doesn't? So you two are friends?**

**Marissa - Yeah, we've known each other since middle school. We just stopped talking. We just became friends again.**

**Seth - By any chance... Do you think you can get me a date with her?**

**Marissa walks away without saying a word to Seth.**

**Next Day: Cohens House**

**Seth is in the kitchen eating pancakes.**

**Kirsten walks in and pours herself a cup of coffee.**

**Sandy is in the kitchen with Seth.**

**Kirsten - I gotta go.**

**She kisses Sandy on the cheek.**

**She waves to Seth and Seth waves back at her.**

**Seth - See you later.**

**Sandy places two bagels in the toaster.**

**Marissa walks in.**

**Marissa - Hi.**

**Sandy - Hi, how are you?**

**Marissa - Fine.**

**Seth - Marissa, how nice so early in the morning.**

**Marissa - Your eating pancakes again?**

**Seth - Well, theres nothing like a healthy breakfast is their. You should try it sometime. Speaking of breakfast. Marissa did I ever tell you about the pancake tour of North America?**

**Marissa - A thousand times.**

**Seth - Okay, well this will be a thousand and one.**

**Marissa - Seth, I already told you. I'm not a pancake type of girl.**

**Seth - Then what are you doing here?**

**Marissa - To return these.**

**She throws down six of his comics on the table.**

**Marissa- You left them in my book bag.**

**Two bagels pop out of the toaster.**

**Sandy places cream cheese on both of them.**

**He turns to Marissa.**

**Sandy - Bagel?**

**Marissa - Sure.**

**She takes a bite and starts smiling at Seth.**

**Sandy smiles too.**

**Marissa walks away.**

**Seth - Ha , Ha, Ha ... Very funny. Really I'm dieing inside.**

**Marissa goes outside.**

**She goes to the corner where she waits for Luke. She checks her book bag when she realizes she forgot something. She walks back to her house, goes in, up the stairs and to her room. She sees a book lying on her dresser and grabs it. **

**But when she turns to look at her bed she notices something else too. She looks on top of her bed, around it and underneath it. But doesn't find anything. She quickly runs out and down the stairs when she almost collides with her mom.**

**Julie - Marissa, honey don't scare me like that. Shouldn't you be at school?**

**Marissa - Mom , did you take share bear?**

**Julie - Share bear?**

**Marissa - Yeah. My purple bear. In my room.**

**Julie - Oh that. I gave that to charity. You know trying to do good things for the community.**

**Julie says fixing her hair.**

**Julie - Why was it important?**

**Marissa - No mom. Dad just gave it to me when I was eight. And it was just lying on my bed.**

**Upset she leaves her house.**

**School**

**Seth is walking the hall when he sees Marissa crying. Tears are pouring down her face. Concerned he goes over to her. Marissa is standing near her locker crying to Summer. Summer doesn't quite know how to handle it.**

**Seth - Hey , Marissa what happened?**

**Marissa looks at Seth.**

**She goes over and cries on his shoulder.**

**Seth - It's okay.**

**Marissa - Seth my mom took share bear. She took her away.**

**Seth has a digusted look on his face. **

**Seth looks down at her. **

**He gently pats her head.**

**Seth - Marissa, I'm sorry.**

**That Night: Cohens House**

**Marissa stops by.**

**Seth is playing playstation in the living room.**

**He sees her and quickly drops the controller.**

**Seth - Hey, Marissa. How are you feeling?**

**Marissa - Okay I guess. I just can't believe what she did.**

**Seth - Yeah that really sucks. Hey I got you something though. Now I know it's not your birth day till next week but I thought you might like to have it. It might cheer you up.**

**Marissa is surprised.**

**Seth - Okay, now close your eyes and hold out your hand.**

**Marissa does so.**

**Marissa peaks.**

**Seth catches her.**

**Seth - Are you peaking?**

**Marissa - No.**

**Seth - Are you sure? I thought I saw a little something their. Now don't peak or your not gonna get it.**

**Marissa definetly closes her eyes this time.**

**Seth places it in her hands.**

**She opens them and smiles.**

**Seth - It's one of those new ...**

**Marissa- Side Kick 3's**

**Side Kick 3: Basically a portable device that lets you browse the internet,send instant messages or emails and listen to music.**

**Seth - Yeah, I thought you like to have one.**

**Marissa - It's in purple.**

**Seth - Yeah the same color as share bear.**

**Marissa is over whelmed.**

**Marissa - Thank you.**

**Seth - So you like it?**

**Marissa - Yeah , now I get to bug you all the time . Even from long distances.**

**Seth - Really ? Yeah never thought about that! Maybe you should let me have that back.**

**Seth and Marissa go back and forth.**

**Seth playfully trying to take it from her and Marissa playfully trying to stop him.**

**When finally...**

**Marissa puts it down her shirt. Signaling the end of that.**

**A Few Days Later ...**

**Marissa has another argument with her mom. **

**Upset she leaves the house and sits in front of her door. She is sitting alone when Seth suddenly joins her. He sits right next to her but doesn't say anything. When Marissa looks over at him he simply smiles , looks at her and looks ahead. Marissa places her head on his shoulder and Seth stays out with her there for the rest of the night.**

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Marissa Birthday**

**Marissa is having a big party down stairs. The noise is deafening. Marissa shuts the door to her room. She's on the phone with Seth.**

**Marissa - It's a shame you couldn't come. Summers here.**

**Seths on the other side.**

**He is in a blue bath robe and has a thermometer in his mouth and appears to be sick.**

**Seth - I know. Did you have to remind me.**

**Marissa - Sorry, so are you okay?**

**Seth checks the thermometer in his mouth.**

**Seth - Well considering that my temperature is still 102 I would say ...**

**Marissa + Seth - Not good.**

**They laugh.**

**Seth - But I don't want you to worry about me okay? Have fun and Happy Birthday.**

**He hangs up.**

**Kirsten suddenly walks over to him and kisses him on his forehead.**

**Kirsten - How are you feeling?**

**Seth - Horrible.**

**Kirsten - Well can I get you anything?**

**Seth - No mom I pretty much have everything I need right here.**

**He shows her his pile of comic books and movies in his arm.**

**Kirsten puts her arm around him.**

**Kirsten - But the fever isn't whats bothering you is it? Your disappointed you couldn't go to her party aren't you? You would of liked to have been there for her.**

**Seth makes a sad face and shakes his head up and down.**

**Kirsten - Well I'm sure she'd understand. Did you call her up and explain it to her? Did you say Happy Birthday?**

**He shakes his head again.**

**Kirsten - What she say?**

**Seth - She was actually okay with it.**

**Kirsten - Good, then you have nothing to worry about. Now I want you to take it easy and get plenty of rest.**

**She grabs his chin and makes sure he pays attention.**

**Seth - Okay.**

**Kirsten - I'll see you when I get home.**

**She kisses the top of his head and leaves.**

**Seth walks over to the living room, puts the movies and comics on a table and puts the tv on. He then walks over to the window and slides the blinds up. He places a movie in the DVD player and lays on the couch. As he tries to watch the movie his eyes wander to the window wishing he was over at Marissa party instead of being home sick.**

**Marissa Party**

**Marissa goes back downstairs to check on her party. Everyone is having a great time. Summer is dancing with two guys at a time. Marissa starts to look around for Luke but can't find him any place. She decides to ask Summer.**

**Marissa - Summer, have you seen Luke?**

**Summer starts to point around and when she can't find him she just shrugs her shoulders and continues dancing. Marissa decides to check up stairs. Maybe Luke is waiting for her up there. She hears a commotion coming up the steps. She heads for her moms bed room door where the noise is coming from.**

**Marissa - Luke?**

**She opens the door and is surprised to find Luke in bed with another girl.**

**Surprise , Surprise**

**Luke - Wait! ... Marissa, it's not what you think.**

**Struggling to put his pants back on.**

**Marissa upset leaves running down the steps and out the door.**

**Luke follows her out.**

**Luke - Look , Marissa I can explain.**

**Marissa - How could you!**

**She slaps him across the face.**

**Marissa- Leave. Just go.**

**Not knowing what to say Luke does what Marissa ask.**

**Marissa starts to cry.**

**Later that night ...**

**Marissa sneaks into the Cohens house. ****She goes to the refrigerator and places some left over birth day cake inside it for Seth. She shuts the door and sees that the tv is on. ****Is someone sleeping on the couch? ****She quietly walks over and sees that Seth has fallen a sleep on the couch.**

**An Arnold Schwarzenegger movie is left running, his medicine is left open on the table. She closes it for him and notices that the blinds to the window is up. There is a view of her house. It seems that Seth has been star****ing out the window and has fallen a sleep. **

**Marissa begins to stare down at him. She turns the tv off and lays down beside him. She puts her head on his chest and forces Seths arm around her waist. She looks up at him, closes her eyes and instantly falls a sleep in his arms.**

**As soon as Marissa falls a sleep she suddenly wakes up. She looks at the clock and realizes it's almost morning. No one has gotten up yet. Seth is still knocked out from the medicine the previous night. If she leaves now he'll never know that she was there.**

**She slowly and quietly makes her way to the door and exits. **

**She turns around and stares into the living room once more and walks away.**

**3 Days Later ...**

**For those three days Seth and Marissa haven't seen each other. ****Seth is all alone outside eating lunch. He is munching on some fries when he hears a huge commotion and a familar voice. Two girls walk by his table and he can hear their conversation.**

**Girl One - They've been arguing since Monday.**

**Girl Two - I heard she found him in bed with another girl. She doesn't even go to our school.**

**Girl One - What a jerk.**

**The commotion gets louder and Seth instantly recognizes Lukes voice.**

**Seth looks over and sees Luke yelling at Marissa.**

**Luke - Marissa, I said I'm sorry. Can't we just forget about it!? Come on babe.**

**He tries to put his arm around her but Marissa pulls away.**

**Marissa - Forget about how you cheated on me with someone else. You had sex in my moms bed, at my party, with me still there. I can't forgive you. Were through!**

**Luke grabs her.**

**Luke - Come on Marissa. Forgive me. Let's just make up like we always do.**

**He tries to force a kiss on her.**

**She slaps him hard across the face.**

**Luke - Fine!**

**He throws her down.**

**On the way down Marissa's head hits a rock and she is knocked unconscious.**

**Luke - I don't need you. Were done.**

**Seth watches on but notices that after a few minutes Marissa hasn't gotten up.**

**He runs over to her , bends down and starts to shake her. **

**But she is completely out.**

**Seth - Marissa ... Marissa ...**

**She doesn't respond.**

**He becomes really worried.**

**Luke doesn't seem to care.**

**Luke - Cohen? What are you her white knight now.**

**Luke grabs his shoulder.**

**Luke - Do me a favor and let me handle my own girl. Why don't you get the hell out of here.**

**Seth puts down Marissa slowly. He's in pain. He becomes angry. His fist are balled up. His hands are shaking.**

**Luke grabs his shoulder again.**

**Luke - Hey Cohen. Didn't you here me? I said my your own buisness .**

**Luke tugs at Seths shoulder.**

**Seth turns around and hits Luke with a punch that smashes him right in the mouth.**

**With that one single punch something has awoken inside of Seth. Maybe due to all the pent up rage for being bullied all those years especially by Luke. But maybe it's simply because for the first time in his life Seth has something that he cares about. Something that he wants to protect and because of that he finds a strength he never thought he had.**

**The punch surprises Luke and he staggers back.**

**His lip starts to bleed and he notices it.**

**Luke - Son of a ...**

**He charges Seth and swings but Seth sees it coming, slides underneath it and hits Luke with a left that catches him on the side of the head. Luke keeps charging but it almost appears as though Seth wants him to. He wants Luke to feel pain just like the pain he is experiencing watching his best friend just laying there. Everytime Luke takes even one step towards Marissa Seth hits him with a right or left harder and stronger than the last one.**

**Dazed there pretty much nothing Luke can do. ****Seth is able to take out all his anger and frustrations on Luke. Hitting him on the side of the head, mouth and jaw. Until he finally gets so fed up with his shit that he hits him with a right so hard that it sends Luke crashing to the ground.**

**Luke doesn't know what happened. His head is spinning, blood pours from his nose and out the side of his mouth. Luke looks over and notices there is blood on his shirt but also Seth across from him. Seths eyes are burning a hole right through him. His fist are clenched and he's ready to continue the fight.**

**Luke slowly gets back to his feet. He notices the people around him. Most are just in shock, some are laughing. Seth stands in front of Marissa. He he hasn't moved. He's waiting for Luke. Luke looks at Seth but at the last minute turns away.**

**Luke - Fuck it.**

**He leaves.**

**Everyone starts to stare at Seth. Some are clapping. Most are still in shock. The girls are holding on to their boy friends. Even the school monitor doesn't do anything being a woman herself and seeing the entire incident. **

**Seth doesn't pay any attention to them. He instead turns around, leans down and slowly picks up Marissa carrying her in his arms. He looks down at her. He gets an idea and carries her all the way to the nurses office. The nurse takes her in her office and Seth takes a seat near the door.**

**There he sits for the next 20 minutes with his head down hoping she'll be okay.**

**He starts to think about what she means to him.**

**Tears start sliding down his face.**

**When he hears ...**

**The nurse in the other room.**

**Nurse - So your finally up. How do you feel?**

**Marissa - Okay I guess. What happened?**

**Nurse - Oh you were unconscious. But you'll be just fine now.**

**Seth is relieved and finally looks up wiping his tears away.**

**Nurse - A boy carried you here.**

**Marissa - Really?**

**Nurse - He's outside waiting right now with his head down. He's really worried about you, you know. He really cares about you.**

**She goes to check outside for Seth but he's gone.**

**Nurse - Funny, he was here a few minutes ago.**

**Marissa - What he look like?**

**Nurse - (smiling) Oh you know ... tall, cute , dark hair, brown eyes know anyone like that?**

**Marissa - You know ... I do.**

**Marissa realizes who it was starts to smile and lays back down.**

**Seths Room**

**After school Marissa decides to visit Seth. She goes up to his room and knocks on his door. Seth turns around to look at her. She waves to him.**

**Marissa - Hey.**

**Seth seeing her turns away.**

**He talks to her with his back turned.**

**Seth - How are you?**

**Marissa looks at Seth and realizes that he's been really worried about her.**

**Marissa - Fine.**

**She says touching his arm and trying to get him to look at her.**

**Marissa decides to break the ice and changes the subject.**

**Marissa - I haven't been in this room for a long time.**

**Seth - I know.**

**She starts to look around his room and notices something she never knew.**

**Marissa - This is my favorite band.**

**She hold up a CD.**

**Marissa - And my favorite book. I didn't know we liked the same things.**

**Seth sees his chance.**

**He goes over and pulls out a plastic bag from inside his desk.**

**He holds it out.**

**Marissa - What are you doing?**

**Seth - Toss them in. I can't be into the same things you are. I need new interest. New inspiration.**

**Marissa takes the plastic bag and puts it over his head.**

**Marissa - You know I have a CD you might like.**

**Seth takes the bag off his head.**

**Seth - Really?**

**Marissa - Yeah.**

**Seth - Send it over.**

**Marissa - I will.**

**Marissa also sees something else she's never seen before.**

**She decides to ask Seth.**

**Marissa - What's that?**

**Pointing to the toy horse on his desk.**

**Seth - That Marissa is Captain Oats.**

**Seth picks it up.**

**Seth - Marissa meet Captain Oats. Captain Oats Marissa.**

**Marissa - Hi!**

**Marissa kisses Captain Oats on his horse lips.**

**Seth grabs Captain Oats from her.**

**Seth - What are you doing?**

**Marissa - What?**

**Seth - You two barely know each other. Besides Captain Oats never kisses on a first date.**

**Marissa suddenly burst out laughing.**

**Seth laughs too.**

**Seth - Marissa, step away from the horse.**

**Marissa does and laughs into Seths chest.**

**Seth - It wasn't that funny.**

**Marissa continues to laugh and Seth looks down at her and is reminded of how he almost lost her.**

**He breaks away from her and walks away.**

**Seth - Why are you here?**

**Marissa realizes Seth mood has changed and stops laughing.**

**Marissa - I came to talk to you about what happened today.**

**Seth becomes serious and sits down on his bed.**

**Marissa goes around the bed so she is facing his back giving him a little privacy.**

**Marissa - That was you the nurse was talking about wasn't it?**

**Seth doesn't say anything.**

**Marissa - And you were worried about me?**

**Seth again doesn't respond but his eyes do get really red.**

**Marissa - Everyone told me what happened. I was surprised I didn't know you could fight.**

**Seth - I never hit anyone.**

**Marissa - Then why did you ...**

**Seth - Because he hurt you.**

**Marissa for a few minutes is speechless.**

**She smiles.**

**Marissa - I think Lukes scared of you now.**

**Seth smiles.**

**Marissa goes behind him and hugs him.**

**Marissa - Do you have a date for the dance? I hear Summers available.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since Marissa knows what types of guys Summer likes she decides to give a couple of pointers to Seth.**

**Marissa is surprised. Seth constantly holds her hand and has no problem putting his arm around her when she ask him to. It's that certain confidence that she never thought he had that she likes. She also likes the fact that Seth actually is quite a gentlemen. **

**She also finds out Seths secret ...**

**Something know one else knows ...**

**And that is that Seth can be very ticklish and by tickling him she can easily get her way.**

**Seth for the next few weeks with the aid of Marissa tries to ask Summer to the dance.**

**But everytime Seth tries to get close to her he finds he can't breathe and can't speak or he makes a complete fool out of himself.**

**One day Marissa is going over the plans for Seth ...**

**They are at Seths house and it is late.**

**Seth is laying on the couch and decides to play with her hair.**

**Seth - Marissa.**

**Marissa - Yeah.**

**Seth - Do you think I'm getting my hopes up with this whole Summer situation?**

**Marissa - Don't give up. Who knows you two might be meant to be.**

**Seth - Yeah, I guess your right. Then again if that doesn't work out I guess I can always join some sort of cult.**

**Seth laughs.**

**Marissa does too.**

**Seth falls asleep. After a few minutes Marissa notices. She turns around, takes the book that Seth was writing on from his belly and puts it away. She goes to leave when she's surprised when Seth grabs her hand.**

**Seth - Don't go ... Stay.**

**Seth waits until Marissa sits back down.**

**He watches her cover herself and they both fall asleep.**

**School**

**Seth and Marissa are across the hall hiding in a corner.**

**Marissa sees Summer approach her locker.**

**Marissa - Okay, there she is. Theres only three weeks until the dance so this may be your last chance.**

**She shoves Seth from the corner. On his way over Seth gets distracted when he sees Luke coming from the other end of the hall. Luke looks right at Seth. He is still bruised from the fight. Seth quickly looks back to Marissa and gives Luke a mean look. **

**Luke turns and walks the other way.**

**Marissa - Seth.**

**Seth - Huh? ... Oh right.**

**Seth starts walking towards Summer.**

**Inches from her he turns towards Marissa.**

**Marissa - Go!**

**she encourages him.**

**Seth starts to take deep breaths. He realizes that this might be his last chance with Summer but it's about more than that. He doesn't want to let Marissa down. How can he disappoint her.**

**He approaches Summer and only sees her locker door.**

**Seth - Summer I was wondering ...**

**Summer - No.**

**Seth - What? I didn't even say anything.**

**Summer - Well weren't you going to ask me to the dance?**

**Seth - Yeah.**

**Summer shuts her locker door.**

**Summer - No. Not interested.**

**She walks away.**

**Marissa hears everything.**

**Seth falls to the floor.**

**Marissa decides to confront Summer.**

**Marissa - You could have at least given him a chance.**

**Summer - Come on Coop. Cohen?**

**A guy arrives.**

**A blonde haired football player no doubt.**

**Summer - Hi.**

**They kiss.**

**Guy - Would you like to go to the dance with me?**

**Summer - Sure.**

**He puts his arm around her.**

**They walk away.**

**Marissa seeing Seth sitting on the floor goes over to him.**

**Marissa - Seth**

**Seth - It's okay. It's just never gonna happen. I just kinda want to be left alone.**

**Marissa not knowing what to say decides to do what Seth ask.**

**With the possibility of a relationship with Summer over Seth decides to get rid of the one thing that reminds him most of her.**

**He tosses his sticker that reads Summer on his sail boat into the ocean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marissa finally sees Seth at school 3 days later. ****Seth is sitting on a table out side. ****Marissa goes over to him and begins walking around his table trying to get him to notice her. ****After a few laps...**

**Seth - I know your there.**

**Marissa - So you think you'll ever talk to me again?**

**Seth - I can't. There's still somethings I have to work out.**

**Marissa doesn't give up. She climbs on top of the table and sits down with her back touching his. She puts her hand out from behind her. Seth sees it.**

**Marissa - I remember you did this when my first boy friend broke up with me. You remember?**

**Seth thinks back to that time ...**

**Marissa, younger than she is now is sitting by her doorway crying.**

**When she hears a noise from the other side of the wall.**

**Marissa - Seth?**

**Seths back is on the other side of the wall.**

**Seth - Yeah, I heard what happened.**

**Seth can hear Marissa crying.**

**Marissa - Seth, what do you think of me? As a girl.**

**Seth - What do you mean?**

**Marissa - Forget it.**

**Seth puts his hand threw the open door for Marissa to hold.**

**Marissa sees it and holds his hand.**

**Seth - Marissa.**

**Marissa - Yeah?**

**Seth - I'm sorry for calling you stupid earlier.**

**Seth was mad because Marissa wanted to spend more time with her boy friend than him.**

**Marissa - It's okay.**

**She says laughing wiping her eyes.**

**Kirsten calls up to Seth.**

**Kirsten - Seth, it's time to go.**

**Seth - I gotta go.**

**He let's go of her hand.**

**Marissa has her head down and continues to cry.**

**Seth stands up and is ready to leave when he closes his eyes and responds to Marissas question.**

**Seth - I think your beautiful.**

**Marissa is startled by Seths answer.**

**Present time ...**

**Marissa - You said I was beautiful. You remember?**

**Seth - I remember.**

**He holds her hand.**

**They hold each others hand for a few minutes.**

**Seth sees Summer walking by and lets go of Marissas hand leaving.**

**Marissas disappointed.**

**Instead of talking to Marissa Seth options to avoid her deciding to work things out himself. **

**He avoids her at school and doesn't respond to any of her call or email messages.**

**One night Sandy walks into Seths room to find him moping in bed again.**

**Sandy has a phone in his hand.**

**He covers it up.**

**Sandy - It's Marissa again. Talk to her!**

**Seth throws the blanket over his head.**

**Sandy - Marissa, he's in the shower. What's the message? Okay, sure I'll let him know.**

**Sandy hangs up.**

**Sandy - She says she misses you.**

**Sandy leaves Seths room.**

**Marissa Home**

**There's a knock on Marissas door.**

**Marissa - Come in.**

**Jimmy Cooper - Hey kiddo. I wanted to ask you something . By any chance have you been using my credit cards?**

**Marissa - No. Why?**

**Jimmy - That's funny because when I went to buy a present for your mother for our anniversary all my credit cards were rejected.**

**Marissa doesn't know what to say.**

**Her dad can tell she's lying by the look on her face.**

**Jimmy - Hmmm... I thought so. Your grounded.**

**Marissa - But there's a dance at school.**

**Jimmy - Marissa, you know the deal.**

**He leaves.**

**Marissa sits on her bed disappointed. **

**A few minutes later she gets up, walks to her closet and opens it. Inside hanging up is a blue silk dress.**

**She shuts the door.**

**A week later ...**

**Marissa is walking with Summer outside toward her next class.**

**She is holding a pie.**

**Summer - Coop, what's with the pie?**

**Marissa - It's for the bake sale. My moms trying to do nice things for the community.**

**She says sarcastically**

**Summer - Since when is your mom nice?**

**Marissas - Tell me about it.**

**Marissa continues to walk. **

**When she spots Seth coming towards her. **

**He has his head down and doesn't see her. **

**She hasn't seen him in a long time. **

**She's happy to see him.**

**She looks at him and then down at her pie.**

**Marissa - Screw it.**

**She uncovers the pie.**

**Summer - Coop, what are you doing?**

**Marissa - Watch.**

**Marissa takes the pie and smashes herself in the face with it.**

**Seth finally notices her, watches and starts to laugh.**

**Marissa - It worked. He's smiling.**

**Summer - Ew!... What?... Who?**

**Marissa rushes over to him and throws her arms around him.**

**She wipes some of the pie from her face.**

**Marissa - My date for the dance. Right?**

**She kisses Seth on the cheek.**

**Seth can't stop laughing.**

**Marissa looks so rediculous.**

**If that weren't enough he's also blushing because she kissed him.**

**So at this point Seth can't speak.**

**The only thing he can do is knod his head.**

**Summer - I thought you said you weren't going to the dance.**

**Marissa - I lied.**

**Summer - Whatever.**

**She walks away.**

**Marissa turns to Seth and starts wiping the pie from his face.**

**Summer watches.**

**Marissa - I'm going to get cleaned up now.**

**She starts to walk away.**

**Seth starts walking in the opposite direction.**

**Seth - (thoughts) Marissa ... You made a fool out of yourself just for me. **

**Seths moved.**

**He turns to her.**

**Seth - Marissa.**

**Marissa - Yeah?**

**Seth - Thanks.**

**He walks away from her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dance**

**The Dance is finally here. Seth arrives at Marissa's house. He is wearing a blue dress shirt, black slacks,black shoes and a black coat. He walks towards her house when he finds her climbing out her window.**

**Seth - Marissa, are you sneaking out?**

**Marissa is wearing the blue silk dress complete with blue shoes and a blue purse. Her hair flows down over her shoulders.**

**Marissa - I'm suppose ro be grounded.**

**She makes sure the coast is clear.**

**She turns around to Seth and examines him.**

**Marissa - You look nice.**

**Seth just stares at her.**

**Marissa - What?**

**Marissa looks down at herself and then to Seths reaction. **

**She starts to blush.**

**She slowly closes his mouth which at this point is open and smiles. **

**She sees the flowers in his hand.**

**Marissa - Are those for me?**

**Seth holds them out to her.**

**White and Blue lillies.**

**Marissa - Lillies. You always surprise me.**

**Seth - I thought they'd be better than the ocassional roses. I saw them and thought of you.**

**Marissa - I love them. Let's go.**

**She grabs his hand and pulls him away.**

**The Dance Auditorium**

**Seth and Marissa have a great time dacing with each other. Marissa admits it's the most fun she's had in a long time but afterwards feels silly saying it. She realizes she's always had fun with Seth. No matter if it's going to Catillions, being dragged to an event by her mom, being bored or just needing to be cheered up.**

**She would even go as far as to drag Seth along with her just so she wouldn't be bored or alone and amongst their banter Seth would often say the sweetest things to her. The truth is she's always had a thing for him. She's never been more attracted to anyone in her life and when he looks at her very often she would get goose bumps. But these are feelings she's tried to deny and supress but she realizes maybe she can't anymore. Maybe she doesn't want to.**

**Summer can't even help noticing how close the two are. ****As she pays more attention to them than her own date.****Seth makes Marissa laugh and Summer starts to feel bad. ****Marissa looks across from her and sees Luke dancing.**

**She's reminded about how Seth defended her.**

**She never thanked him for it.**

**She decides to point out Luke to Seth just to see his reaction.**

**Marissa - Lukes here.**

**Seth follows her eyes to where Luke is dancing with another girl.**

**Seth - Would it be okay if I went over there and kicked his ass?**

**Seth still can't stand Luke! (lol)**

**Marissa shoves him.**

**Marissa - What do you think?**

**Seth - What? Just asking.**

**He smiles at her and she smiles back.**

**He holds her again.**

**Marissa - You know, I never thanked you for defended me from Luke.**

**Seth - It's okay. You don't have to. I'd do anything for you.**

**Marissa - Thank you, Seth.**

**Dancing with him now she feels closer to him. **

**Closer than she's ever been before.**

**As she lays her face against his cheek she realizes that there's nowhere she'd rather be than in his arms right now safe, secure and comfortable.**

**Meanwhile ...**

**Marissa's House**

**Jimmy appears at Marissa's door.**

**He has a carton of ice cream in his hand.**

**He knocks on the door.**

**Jimmy - Hey kiddo. I was thinking I might have been a little harsh. I know how important this dance was to you. I bought you your favorite ice cream. What do you say we have some.**

**He walks into Marissa's room but finds that it's dark inside.**

**Jimmy - Marissa?**

**Thinking she's in bed he goes over to her bed but when he pulls the covers off he finds nothing but pillows. ****Marissa's gone. ****He looks at the window and notices it is open. A rope hangs from it.**

**Jimmy - Obviously I wasn't harsh enough.**

**He pulls out his cell phone.**

**Jimmy - Hey Kirsten. Apparently Marissa left the house. I think she might have gone to that dance. You wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?**

**Back to the Dance**

**An half an hour later...**

**Marissa continues to have a great time with Seth when she sees her dad.**

**Marissa - Oh no!**

**Seth - What happened?**

**Marissa - It's my dad.**

**Seth looks over and spots Jimmy.**

**Jimmy's looking around for Marissa in the large crowd.**

**Marissa- He's coming!**

**Seth - What should we do?**

**Jimmy's really close to them now. ****Marissa looks into Seth's eyes .****This is her chance. There's something she needs to know.**

**Marissa - Kiss me.**

**Seth - What?**

**Marissa - Kiss me!**

**Marissa grabs his shirt and thrust Seth into her lips.**

**Jimmy Cooper walks right by them not knowing that they were right in front of him and walks away in the opposite direction.**

**Marissa and Seth finally kiss.**

**Wow ... WOW!**

**What is a rushed kiss turns out to be a very passionate one.**

**After a few minutes their lips finally seperate and they stare at each other.**

**Seth then starts to look around.**

**Seth - I think he left.**

**Seth turns back to Marissa.**

**Seth - Marissa?**

**Marissa just stares at him. ****But it's a kind of look she's never given him before. ****Seth notices. ****Marissa finally knows.**

**Marissa - I'm gonna get something to drink.**

**She's out of it. ****She doesn't get something to drink. Instead she goes to a table and grabs the flowers that Seth had given her and walks out of the Auditorium. There she leans against a few lockers and slides down to the floor. ****She looks down at the lillies, smiles and smells them.**

**Inside the Auditorium Seth is looking around for Marissa when he finds Summer instead.**

**Seth - Hey Summer. **

**Summer doesn't say anything she just looks at him.**

**Seth - Okay. Good to see you too. I'm gonna go.**

**Summer - I'm failing Chemistry.**

**Seth - Really?**

**Summer - That's right and I need a tutor. **

**Seth doesn't know what to say.**

**Summer - Meet me tomorrow at 7:30 my place.**

**She writes her adress on his hand.**

**She walks away but then turns back to him.**

**Summer - Oh and Cohen. Don't be late. Okay?**

**She waves to him and leaves.**

**Seth looks down at the adress in his hand and then to the audience where somewhere in the crowd Marissa must be waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day ...**

**Marissa goes over to Seths house to see him.**

**She finds him in the kitchen along with Sandy who's reading the paper and drinking coffee.**

**Seth is reading his comics.**

**Marissa - Hi**

**Sandy - Good Morning. Can I get you anything?**

**Marissa - I'm okay. **

**Seth - Hey, you disappeared yesterday.**

**Marissa - My dad found me and took me home.**

**Seth buys it.**

**Marissa - So what do you think?**

**Marissa is wearing a red dress, her hair is in curls. She is glowing. Seth can see it. She models her clothes for Seth. Sandy watches and starts to smile.**

**Seth - You look great. Big date? Skipping school?**

**Marissa - No.**

**Seth gets up and pours himself some orange juice.**

**He goes to sit down and Marissa tries to sit on the same seat with him when she falls to the floor.**

**He goes and helps her up.**

**Seth - Marissa, are you okay? What's with you? I never seen you like this.**

**Marissa - Nothing. I'm fine.**

**Seth goes back to his comic books. ****Marissa sits in a seat right next to him and starts to read it with him. ****Sandy looks over and is shocked. ****Kirsten walks through the front door.**

**Kirsten - You wouldn't believe how crowded that Market was.**

**Sandy puts down the paper and rushes over to Kirsten.**

**She has a big bag of groceries in her arms.**

**Sandy grabs her by her arm and pushes her back.**

**Kirsten - What happened?**

**Sandy - I think Marissa likes Seth.**

**Kirsten - Of course she does!**

**Sandy - No I mean likes him , likes him.**

**Kirsten - Your kidding?**

**They watch Marissa around Seth. ****Marissa moves closer to him and starts to turn the pages for him. ****Seth looks at her and she starts to smile at him. He smiles back.**

**Seth - Thanks. Marissa, are you sure your okay?**

**Marissa - I'm sure.**

**Sandy + Kirsten - Oh yeah!**

**They smile and continue watching them.**

**Sandy - She's reading comic books with him all the proof we need.**

**Kirsten - Do you think Seth knows?**

**Sandy - He doesn't have a clue. They been friends for a long time.**

**Kirsten - Your right. She'll have to tell him.**

**Sandy starts to walk away.**

**Kirsten watches them adoringly.**

**Sandy goes over to Kirsten and pulls her away.**

**Kirsten - Their so cute.**

**Sandy and Kirsten leave.**

**Seth goes and places his books in his book bag.**

**Seth - We better get to school.**

**Seth notices that Marissa isn't leaving.**

**Seth - Aren't you gonna catch a ride?**

**Marissa - I thought we could walk together.**

**They head outside. ****Marissa wraps her arms around Seth. ****Seth looks at her but still doesn't get it. On their way to school Marissa drops her pen. Seth picks up her pen, hands it to her and Marissa notices something.**

**Marissa - What's that?**

**Marissa opens his hand and sees the writing inside it.**

**Marissa - This is Summers adress.**

**Seth - Yeah, I saw her yesterday at the dance. She says she's flunking Chemistry and she wants me to tutor her. So I'm going over her house tonight to help her out. Do you think this counts as an actual date?**

**Marissa doesn't know what to say.**

**She just realized her feelings for Seth.**

**Judging by her face Seth recognizes that she isn't exactly thrilled for him.**

**Seth - Hey, it's what we both wanted right?**

**Marissa tries to sound happy for him.**

**Marissa - Right.**

**Seth's Date**

**Marissa goes over Seths house.**

**She goes up to his room and knocks on the door.**

**Seth sees her.**

**Seth - Come in.**

**She walks in.**

**Seth - So, what do you think?**

**He shows Marissa what he's wearing.**

**Seth is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a red short sleeve shirt.**

**He places a gray jacket over his red shirt.**

**Seth - Do I look okay?**

**Marissa examines him. ****She goes over to him and fixes his collar. ****But then falls into him. ****Seth can feel her body go limp. He holds her.**

**A tear falls from her face.**

**Seth - Marissa, what is it? What's wrong?**

**Marissa wipes her eyes quickly so he wouldn't see that she's been crying.**

**She let's go of him and decides not to look at him.**

**She starts to touch his chest.**

**Marissa - Nothing. Have fun.**

**Seth leaves his room but then stops and watches her in the doorway. Marissa has her head down. He finally leaves his house. Marissa goes over to his desk, grabs Captain Oats and lays down on Seth's bed.**

**Seth takes a bus ride to Summers house. **

**On the bus all Seth can think about is Marissa. She was so sad when he left. This distracts him on his entire date with Summer and annoys her. Summer tries to go over Chemistry with Seth but Seth isn't paying attention.**

**Summer - Seth, Seth! Earth to Cohen.**

**Seth - Would you repeat that again?**

**Summer - Oh I see. I know what this is about?**

**Summer strips off her shirt leaving only a blue sports bra.**

**Summer - Okay. Let's get this over with.**

**She closes her eyes. Seth looks at her. He doesn't know what she's talking about.**

**Summer - I'm waiting.**

**She grabs his shirt.**

**Summer - Kiss me Cohen.**

**This is Seths big chance but for some reason he finds himself hesitant.**

**Why is that?**

**Is this not what he wants?**

**He tries to force himself to kiss her.**

**He closes his eyes but when he goes to move closer he hears Marissa's voice.**

**Marissa - What are you doing?**

**He quickly opens his eyes and sees that Marissa is sitting across from him.**

**He looks at her and thinks back to the kiss they shared at the dance.**

**Seth - (thoughts) Marissa, did you feel what I felt?**

**But then he starts to think about her completely. The way she cries, the way she laughs and smiles. But most importantly how he feels about her and how she makes him feel. **

**She looks so beautiful.**

**He finds himself no longer hesitant. He's enticed by her and is drawn to her. He moves closer wanting to kiss her again. But when he leans over to kiss her he hears Summers voice.**

**Summer - Hurry up.**

**He snaps out of it.**

**He is inches away from Summers lips.**

**Seth - I can't.**

**He pulls back.**

**Summer opens her eyes.**

**Summer - What? Why?**

**Summer looks at Seth and she understands.**

**Summer - It's her isn't it? Marissa? I'm sorry Cohen.**

**Seth is surprised.**

**Summer - You just seem like a really cool guy. Maybe I should have given you a chance earlier.**

**This means alot to Seth coming from Summer.**

**He always wanted Summer to notice him and she finally had.**

**Summer - But I guess it's too late now?**

**She looks at him and gets her answer.**

**Summer - Okay. Then what are you waiting for!? Go, go to her!**

**She encourages him.**

**He leaves.**

**Seth starts to walk back and it starts to rain .**

**Seth - Marissa, why didn't you tell me?**

**He can't wait to see her again. **

**For the time that they were apart he really missed her.**

**He's never felt that way about anybody.**

**He comes to a big street where crowded traffic speeds by and sees a little girl across from him. The girl is about 9 years old and holds a white cat in her arms. She sees him and smiles. He smiles back at her. He places his jacket over his head telling her to cover up since it's raining.**

**Her mom is busy talking to someone and she runs underneath her unbrella. But as soon as that happens the girls cat gets loose and runs away into the street. The girl follows it trying to capture it and barely dodges traffic. Halfway across the street the mother finally realizes her daughter is gone. She sees her daughter in the middle of traffic and starts to panick.**

**Mother - MORGAN!**

**The daughter bends down to grab the cat an an approaching driver doesn't see her. She grabs the cat, turns around and sees the car heading right towards her. Scared she quickly closes her eyes and braces for the impact. She can feel something hit her. The loud car noise frightens her and she starts to scream.**

**She starts to tumble over but then everthing stands still and she doesn't move. When it is finally quiet she opens her eyes and finds out that she is wrapped in the arms of the boy she say earlier. The one that smiled at her. His hands are scrapped, blood starts to flow from the back of his head, his eyes are already closed and he is not moving.**

**He's saved her even risking his own life in the process.**

**She starts to squeeze him, rubbing her nose against his cheek trying to wake him so that he can hold her but he never does.**

**Seths House**

**Marissa is looking out Seths window and appears to be waiting for him. **

**She sits down on his bed and remembers a time when they were kids. **

**They are in Seths room. **

**Seth is playing with his toys on the rug. **

**Marissa grabs one and runs away.**

**Seth - Marissa, come on. Give it back!**

**Seth chases Marissa out his door and down the hall where Marissa falls down and looks to be unconscious. After a few minutes Seth notices she's not moving and goes to check on her. He turns her over and checks her eyes but they won't open. Then he moves her arm trying to wake her but she isn't waking up. Seth closes his eyes.**

**Seth - Marissa, I'm sorry.**

**He turns his head the other way.**

**Seth - I like you.**

**After a few minutes Marissa sees Seths reaction and opens her eyes laughing. ****She was fine the entire time. ****Seth turns his head and looks down at her and she looks up at him. She then touches his face.**

**Marissa - I'm okay.**

**she assures him.**

**Present time ...**

**Kirsten is on the phone with someone and is already crying when Sandy walks in.**

**Sandy - I didn't know the next store door neighbor had a new dog. I'm sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe the day I had.**

**She rushes over to him and hugs him.**

**Sandy - What happened?**

**She hands Sandy the phone.**

**Sandy - Yeah, this is Sandy Cohen.**

**Sandy listens to what the person has to say and his expression changes.**

**He drops everything and holds his wife tighter.**

**Upstairs Marissa receives a cell phone call from someone.**

**She stands up and answers it but then starts to cry and drops it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hospital**

**Sandy , Kirsten , Julie and Jimmy are standing in the hall.**

**A doctor approaches them.**

**Sandy - Please doctor tell me some good news.**

**Doctor - The good news is miraculously your son has not suffered any broken bones or internal injuries. However the bad news is he has sustained heavy bruising and severe head trauma. There was some brain hemorrhaging but we managed to get that under control unfortunately it has reduced your son into a coma like state.**

**Sandy - When will he wake up?**

**Doctor - It's hard to know for sure. Some Comas can last just a few days , some for weeks others for months maybe even years. Worst case scenario not at all.**

**Kirsten cries into Sandys shoulder.**

**Sandy thinks about Seth and cries as well.**

**Julie strokes her hair and Jimmy puts his hands on her shoulder.**

**Doctor - I'm sorry. Your sons condition is at a critical state right now. So far he hasn't responded.**

**Kirsten - What can we do?**

**Doctor - I noticed you were talking to your son in this situation we find that often helps. A person under this condition can often hear words spoken by someone else even if it is a few words. Also the presence of a loved one is very important. Often we find a person in this state can feel or sense the presence of someone they love nearby. But mostly patience and alot of hope.**

**Sandy - Thank you doctor.**

**The doctor walks away.**

**Sandy puts his arm around Kirsten.**

**Marissa arrives and goes over to them.**

**Julie - Marissa, honey what are you doing here?**

**Kirsten - I called her.**

**Marissa - How is he?**

**Sandy decides to be honest with her.**

**Sandy - Not good. He got banged up pretty good and isn't waking up.**

**Julie - Come on sweetie you shouldn't be here let me take you home.**

**Marissa turns away from her.**

**Marissa - You don't understand!**

**She puts her head down.**

**Julie looks over and Kirsten gives her a look.**

**Julie - Really? Well I can't say I'm surprised.**

**She puts her hands on Marissa shoulders.**

**Julie - Then go ahead sweetie. Tell him.**

**Seth is shown in a hospital bed. His hands are wrapped up and so is his head. The little girl Morgan along with her mom are standing at his bed side. Morgan is holding Seths hand as Marissa walks in. Seeing the expression on Marissas face Morgans mom decides to leave. **

**Morgans Mom - Honey let's go. He has another visitor.**

**Morgan lets go of his hand and leaves with her mom. Marissa sees the horrible condition Seth is in. For the first time he's not looking back at her. She walks over to him and takes a seat right next to him.**

**Marissa - Seth, Seth wake up.**

**She starts to shake him.**

**Marissa - You can't leave me! You can't!**

**She starts to cry.**

**Marissa - Theres no one like you! No one! Who's gonna make me laugh? Whose gonna protect me? and Take care of me? You just can't walk into someones life and leave . I won't let you. Do you hear me!? I love you.**

**she puts her head on his chest and breaks down.**

**Later ...**

**Marissa appears on the beach and looks out into the ocean.**

**She looks over and sees another image of her and Seth as kids.**

**They are sitting together on the beach looking up at the stars.**

**Seth - There's a whole world out there. Maybe I'll show it to you ... someday.**

**Marissa - But Seth I can already see the world.**

**Seth - No, not this world. My world.**

**The image disappears.**

**Marissa looks down into the sand.**

**Marissa - You've always been there ...**

** It's always been about you ...**

**Marissa is shown drunk and laying on the pavement. Seth appears and carries her from the pavement to the pool house where he already has the room set up for her. He places her on the bed, takes off her shoes and places a glass of water on a table beside her. She wearingly looks up at him and he goes over to the closet, pulls out a blanket and covers her up making sure she's comfortable. He then walks over to the door , turns off the light and looks back once more to make sure she's okay.**

**Then every important moment between the two in this story is shown.**

**All the times they've been there for each other and all the times Seths been there for her.**

**Marissa - I can't imagine my life without you.**

**All those times are shown again but this time Seth vanishes and Marissa is left all alone.**

**Marissa looks up into the sky and does something she never had before.**

**Marissa - I've never asked you for anything. But please, don't take him away from me.**

**The scene fades.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter**

**3 Months Later ...**

**In that span of time ...**

**The Cohens confide in each other.**

**Marissa develops an appetite for pancakes.**

**Summer turns out to be actually a great person and is their for Marissa.**

**She worries about her and hopes Seth would come back too because she knows Seth is the only one that can make Marissa happy again.**

**Hospital**

**A nurse is carrying a chart with her. She walks into Seths room to find to her surprise that no one is there. She checks the bathroom but he's not there either. She runs out of the room to alert the doctor.**

**Marissa Room**

**It is dark.**

**Marissas window is open a breeze blows in from it.**

**Seth wearing all black is standing right beside her bed as she sleeps. He appears to be back to his usual self. Infact he looks better than he ever has. He looks down at her. He talks to her.**

**Seth - I heard you calling out to me. Thank you. You never given up on me. Not once. I have something for you. I got it a while ago and been holding it ever since. I thought you might like to have it.**

**Seth takes out Marissa share bear hiding behind his back.**

**Seth - Your right. I do care about you. I know you were worried about me. But the truth is ... You never had to be. You've always been the only one for me.**

**He takes a seat at the edge of her bed and looks at her.**

**Seth - Marissa ...**

**His eyes get watery.**

**He leans down and whisphers something in her ear.**

**Seth - I love you.**

**He bends down and kisses her. ****His lips softly touching hers. The emotion over comes him. Droplets trickle down his eyes and he wipes them away with his sleeves. He brushes some of the hairs gently away from her face and goes to place share bear in her arms when to his surprise he finds captain oats already cuddled in her arms.**

**He talks to him.**

**Seth - Don't get any ideas okay? She's all mine.**

**He lifts up one of Marissas arms slowly and places share bear their. He then covers Marissa up and walks back over to her window. It is starting to get lighter. He can see the sun coming up from the horizon. It's radiant ****orange glow shines threw the window.**

**He stares at it for a few moments and notices something he didn't before. His jacket collar is up. He fixes it just like Marissa did for him. He talks to her again.**

**Seth - I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up come find me.**

**He hops out of her window and leaves.**

**As soon as that happens Marissa wakes up ...**

**She was pretending the entire time and heard everything he said. She holds her chest and tries to catch her breath. She looks down at her share bear , squeezes it and starts to melt. She thinks of Seth and rushes to her window. She looks down and can see Seth staring at a cat on the side walk.**

**She thinks to herself.**

**Marissa - (thoughts) Look up Seth. There's something I want to tell you.**

**But he never does.**

**She starts to panick.**

**Marissa - How can I tell him.**

**She gets an idea.**

**She goes over to her dresser and pulls out the Side Kick 3 Seth bought her for her birthday. She types something in. Outside Seth is ready to ride home on his skateboard when he hears a beeping noise coming from his pocket. He realizes it is a message and goes to check it out. He flips it open and sees that it's from Marissa. He reads it. **

**To: The Ironist**

**From: Cosmo Girl**

**I love you too ...**

**Welcome Back!**

**Seth flips it shut, looks down at it, and smiles. He is ready to go up to see her again when he sees his mom and dad waiting for him in front of the house he rides to them. Sandy is smiling. Kirsten is crying. He hears a noise, looks to the side and is surprise to see Marissa charging him.**

**The email worked.**

**It gave her enough time to catch him.**

**Marissa- Seth!**

**She runs over to him and hugs him.**

**Seth embraces her. **

**She falls to the ground and Seth holds her.**

**Marissa - You can't do that okay? You can't do stupid things like that! I can't lose you! I won't!**

**She cries.**

**Seth hugs her.**

**He closes his eyes.**

**Seth - I'm sorry.**

**Sandy puts his arms around Kirsten and they watch the scene.**

**The next few scenes show Marissa and Seth on their first date.**

**They get their pictures taken at a photo booth. Some posing, some silly. They then have a Spaghetti meal at a Marissa house and get more Spaghetti on each other than in their mouths. They then stop off at the mall for a whole new wardrobe. During the trip Seth shoves Marissa into a nearby fountain but she grabs him and pulls him in as well.**

**There they stand in front of many customers splashing water on each other until a security guard comes and shows them the way out. Standing outside the mall in the hot sun they start to laugh and look at each other. Marissa whips her wet hair at him. Seth gets sprayed in the face. He wipes his eyes.**

**Seth - Thanks for that.**

**Marissa - No problem. So, what do we do now?**

**Seth - I wanna make a stop.**

**They do make the stop but we don't see where to. **

**Instead we see them later at night getting ice cream.**

**Seth walks Marissa home.**

**Marissa- How is she?**

**Seth is holding a bag and looks down into it.**

**Seth - She's fine. I gave her some food.**

**Marissa - She's cute. I'm sure she's gonna love her. Well I'm gonna go.**

**They kiss each other goodnight.**

**Marissa walks away and Seth walks away opposite her.**

**Marissa suddenly stops.**

**She thinks about how she almost lost him before and how she doesn't want to lose him again.**

**She decides to tell him how she feels.**

**Marissa - I love you ... Seth.**

**After a few minutes he doesn't respond.**

**She turns around and sees that he's looking at her blushing.**

**Marissa - Your blushing!**

**Seth stops, turns around and starts walking away from her.**

**Marissa - Don't you have anything to say to me?**

**Seth turns around and sincerly says.**

**Seth - I love you too.**

**Seth walks away. **

**Marissa watches him, smiles and leaves.**

**Seth doesn't stop at his house. ****Instead he walks a few blocks until he comes to another house. ****He knocks on the door. ****Morgans mom answers it.**

**Morgans Mom - Hi! I'm Sarah. **

**she turns inside.**

**Sarah - Morgan, look theres someone here to see you.**

**Morgan walks over to the door and sees Seth standing there.**

**Morgan - Seth!!**

**She runs to him.**

**Seth holds out a gray kitten.**

**Morgan stops, her brown eyes suddenly go wide in surprise.**

**Seth - Her names Sharon. I wanted you to have her.**

**Morgan holds the kitten for a few minutes then runs over and gives Seth a big hug.**

**He hugs her back and pats her brown hair.**

**Seth - Now don't go running into anymore streets.**

**Morgan - Okay.**

**Seth - I'll come see you once and a while.**

**Morgan - You promise?**

**Seth - I promise.**

**She kisses him on the cheek and runs back into her house.**

**Last Scene**

**Seth arrives back at his home. He goes up to his room and turns the light on. He goes under his bed and pulls out what appears to be a book. He stands up, sits on the bed, flips to the back and starts to draw his complete date with Marissa. **

**With a closer look ...**

**The book almost appears as though it is a journal. Daily events are recorded by Seth which chronicles his relationship with Marissa and their times together. Their are also pictures of the two together on every page showing the events taking place. Showing their road through life.**

**When Seth is finished he flips back to the cover.**

**On the cover Seth and Marissa are sitting on a hill surrounded by grass. A tall tree is to the right. Marissa is sitting in the middle of Seth. Her head laying against his chest, Seth has his arms around her.**

**The city is shown in full view in front of them. **

**A bright sun shines to the left of it. **

**Seth and Marissa are looking out to it.**

**What Ever Comes Their Way ...**

**Whatever Life Brings ...**

**They'll Deal With It The Only Way They Know How ...**

**Together.**

**Seth finally decides on a title for the book and labels it.**

** Journey **

****

**Seth -N- Marissa **

** Forever**

** The End.**

****


End file.
